


Sleep Walking

by Rikketss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Im honestly struggling to tag, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Ranboo is tall, Sleep Walking, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is a piglin, Technoblade is chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikketss/pseuds/Rikketss
Summary: Ranboo sleep walks and a confused Techno just gives up on trying to figure out the half-enderman.
Relationships: Enderman (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 240





	Sleep Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my docs and decided to post it. I checked over everything at 1 in the morning so if theres any grammar or spelling mistakes bare with me.

Ranboos sleepwalking had seemed to get worse in the aspect that it happened daily. Everyone didn’t really mind the sleepwalking or the mumbling in a different unknown language. Technoblade had yet to notice the odd behavior or to take into account that Ranboo usually avoided everyone. The Piglin had been nowhere particular when he first noticed it. 

Ranboo had been exhibiting very enderman like behavior, more than usual that is. He was walking about picking up grass blocks and moving them around in no particular pattern. It was odd to say the least and when Techno had gotten closer it seemed to just get weirder. The half enderman was mumbling something rather unfamiliar.

“Ranbow?” There was no reply to Techno calling out his name, “Ranbow?” He received the same silence and the endermans back continued to face him. So Technoblade, being not so logical, decided to stand in front of the Ranboo. The enderman looked down at him for a split second and started picking up blocks again and moving them around. 

Techno gulped and looked around for a moment. It was the average plains terrain except there were several other enderman walking around and the sun was starting to set. If he hadn't had a feeling yet he did now. He wasn’t worried for Ranboo in the slightest surely not. But a small surge of worry ran through him and thoughts ran wild, “what if he was attacked by zombies, skeletons or spiders? Would he respond to it like a normal person would? Would he even get attacked?”

Maybe he just could stick around a little longer. It wasn't like he had anything to do at the moment. Or within the next day or two which he highly doubted he’d even be out here that long. Ranboo continued milling about even glancing up every once in a while and making sure Techno was still behind him. Techno had an odd feeling, but it didn’t come off as a bad one so he continued to follow Ranboo. It took the Piglin by surprise when Ranboo looked directly at another enderman and mumbled something and the enderman seemed to reply back. 

Techno followed Ranboo all the way back to his own house. After all the area they had been in was somewhat close to the piglins home. Though Ranboo kept walking around moving grass blocks to random locations to the point where it was pretty noticeable in the ground. Technoblade wasn’t such a big fan of that. But Ranboo was out of it so there was not much he could do about it at the moment besides making sure the half-enderman was safe-ish.

“Soo, Ranbow you uhm going to--” The piglin hybrid cut himself off as Ranboo placed a grass block in front of him which soon had a flower stuck on top of. The enderman let out a pleased noise. “Well I could use this, uhm thanks.” Even Ranboo, not being Ranboo, still liked Technoblade. Which was always a plus in the long run. 

The enderman nodded and walked off to chat with another enderman that wasn’t too far off from the house. Even Ranboo being rather tall still stood shorter than the average enderman. For a moment again the red and green eyes stared at him then looked away. Even in the dark they gave off an ominous glow. 

There wasn’t much to do at the moment even for the war hungry piglin. It was dark out now and monsters were starting to roam about. One even walked right past Ranboo who was still walking about, “Ranbow,” Technoblade called out once more to see if the enderman might come over. He had a feeling that Ranboos dormant self would like to go to sleep at some point.

The enderman shook his head for a moment and gave a very confused looked for a moment as they took in their surroundings. Then he looked over at Technoblade, “Uh when did I get here?” 

“A while ago, you walked around and talked to other enderman. Don’t ask me what you were saying because I have no clue.”

“Oh okay…” Ranboo seemed to have a worried look on his face and Techno remembered why he didn’t talk to people. The guy had social anxiety even with him after all this time. So it was safe to say the conversation was going to be very short.

“Well seeing as you're really not near your home why don’t you sleep over at mine.” Techno mentioned as he stared at the weary enderman. 

“Are you sure? I-I didn’t mean to bother you. “

“You are fine, now come on in.” The enderman walked over towards Techno the lights that seeped out from the house finally illuminating Ranboos face so it wasn't just two menacing eyes staring at him. Techno entered first and watched as Ranboo entered, having to duck through the house's doorway. It wasn’t the first time Ranboo has been in his house so he wasn’t surprised that he had to duck. He was over a foot taller than Techno would ever be.

“Dang piglin genes…” The piglin thought as he watched Ranboo look around before seating himself in a chair by the fireplace. He forgot that Ranboo liked warm weather; he was probably part nether enderman. They didn't just like warm weather they thrived in it.

“I forgot you liked being extremely warm.” Techno mentioned in an attempt to strike up a conversation between the two.

“Yeah...I don’t have a fireplace at my h-ome.” The enderman seemed to choke on the last part and Techno grimaced at that.

“Are you okay?” Now thinking about it, Ranboo has been off since Dream's imprisonment. More forgetful and more on edge about everything, “be honest with me Ranbow.”

“Uh- no. I-I can't remember, I lost my book. I don't-- I dont know what I did.” 

“Lost what book?” Techno closed some distance between them, but wasn't too close to Ranboo who seemed to be going through something pretty serious.

“My memory book, I write everything down in it. Dream took-- well that's what the, never mind, forget I said anything. I should go.” Ranboo made an attempt to stand up, but Techno closed the distance between them.

“I think you should stay and explain everything. This seems pretty uh serious.”

Ranboo woke up in Technoblades' living room and the fire was no longer going, but the sun was now shining. The half enderman struggled to remember what happened yesterday which was pretty bad. If he couldn’t recall yesterday that meant their memory was fading faster than he thought. He got himself off the couch and headed towards the front door to let himself out of the house. He couldn’t remember what he was supposed to even do today.

“You're finally awake.” Techno mentioned as he attempted to make breakfast. He wasn’t great and didn’t want to underestimate Ranboos portion size. He wasn’t even sure what the enderman ate, he wasn’t human in the slightest. Neither was Techno, but piglins ate just about anything.

“Uhm yeah, why does it smell like something is burning?” 

“I'm cooking, well attempting anyway.” Techno paused for a moment as he put on oven mitts and took something out of the oven, “anyways do you remember yesterday?”

“Uhm no.” Ranboo admitted as he made their way over towards the kitchen area, “why?”

“Well the conversation we had yesterday was a bit worrying. Either way I got you a new book, it's on the counter. I probably still owe you a lot more since you made me a battle axe and all I got you was an empty book.”

“I did? I mean yeah I did, uhm thanks I really needed a new book.” Ranboo rambled as he picked the book off the counter brushing some flour off of it. The book looked tiny in his hands compared to Technos where it looked big. The regal piglin thought it would be at least a decent size when he found it in the small collection of books he had.

“No problem big guy.”

Ranboo stared at the large mess on the counters, “do you need help cooking? I'm still pretty good at making pancakes, I think.”

“Don't second guess yourself, you're definitely better at it than me who needs to invest in some of Phils cooking lessons. But he won’t be back until next week. So until then you will be helping me cook because I like the best food.”

Ranboo nodded as he started making the pancakes. It seemed like one of the few things they didn’t seem to forget. Now only if he could implement that into everything else. But that wasn’t important to Techno at the moment. The pancakes were the most important.

Techno found himself eating a 5th pancake while Ranboo was still on their 3rd. The part enderman sat awkwardly in a kitchen chair that was obviously a little too small for them. The piglin would offer for them to eat in the living room, but Phil was against that completely, especially after last time Techno got food on the carpet. Even if Phil wasn’t there at the moment he wasn’t going to risk it.

It was a rather calm morning and Techno was thankful for that.


End file.
